When it comes to enterprise and business control, computer simulation makes it possible to test equipment, evaluate processing methods, and analyze costs without using valuable production time or risking equipment damage. During simulation, various enterprise elements and activities may be modeled as a collection of tasks and events with a defined execution or action sequence specified by connections and control structures in accordance with corresponding enterprise resources including time, money, labor cost, energy cost, and space. As such, one may use a computer system to monitor enterprise manufacture throughput, examine equipment status and locations, check for interference and malfunctions within the enterprise.
However, it is challenging to analyze dynamic behavior of complex enterprises or systems in view of circular, interlocking, sometimes time-delayed relationships among various enterprise elements to achieve the highest effectiveness of production and profit. In addition, modern enterprises, which typically involve numerous and complex electronic and mechanical devices, constantly confront threats to equipment hardware (e.g., sensors and controllers), and threats to the underlying IT systems of networks that support the processing and communication of the equipment. In recent years, these threats have been exacerbated due to the fact that computerized control systems of a specific enterprise are increasingly becoming remotely accessible and linked to various inter or intra enterprise networks, which makes it relatively easy for hackers to launch malware attacks to compromise enterprise production equipment and IT security.
Thus, it is desirable to determine an information security level of an enterprise system with a dynamic system model taking into account the current, historical, and general behavior of various system elements with the aid of computer simulation to achieve the highest effectiveness of production and security.